The Bracelet
by Miraculousladybug101
Summary: Adrinette
1. chapter 1

It started out as a normal day as Marinette. She was scrambling to get out of the bakery her family owned to get to school.

She ran as fast as she could. She came in right as Mrs. Bustier said "Good morning class."

She had slammed the door so loud everyone jumped including Mrs. Bustier. "Marinette please come in quieter next time please."

"Yes Mrs. Bustier, I-I'm sorry." Marinette said with a little sadness in her tone. She looked up and saw that Alya and Nino wasn't in there seats.

She sat down and taps Adrien on the shoulder. "Where is Alya and Nino?" curiosity in her voice and a little panic.

Adrien noticed but said "Nino said he was sick and Alya said she was hurting but couldn't tell me why. I am pretty sure though they went out on a date last night. If you feel uncomfortable you can sit by me if you want?" he started to blush as he said she could sit by him.

Oh no I-I c-couldn't possibly do t-that. I couldn't I-inconvenience you." Marinette said shyly. Adrien smiled and said "You could never inconvenience me." He winked at her.

She was blushing when she saw him wink at her. "O-Only if y-you're sure. "Of course I'm sure Mari." he smiled. She changed her seat and sat next to Adrien. Chloe tripped Marinette and her books went flying in the air.

One of them hit Marinette in the head the others came crashing down. Before she could even say anything to Chloe, Adrien said "Chloe that wasn't nice." Adrien helped get Marinette's books. "Marinette is a peasant Adrikins, she probably brain-washed you."

"Chloe suck it." Everyone gasped even the teacher. "Adrien" Chloe said just above a whisper and misty eyes.

Got to hate those cliffhangers I'll add a chapter every day!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

"A-Adrien" Marinette said with a stiffness in her voice. Adrien had realized what he had done."I-I'm sorry. I dont know what got into me."

Mrs. Bustier broke the awkward silence and said " Adrien it's okay. Everyone get back to work."

Chloe ran out of the room. "Are you okay." Adrien said worrying. I'm just a bit bruised but other than that I am okay. Go after her I know you want to." Marinette said reassuring.

Adrien nodded. He got up and ran after Chloe. Marinette got all her books together and put them on her desk. She then asked if it was okay to go to the bathroom. Mrs. Bustier nodded in approval.

"Tikki it's okay to come out now." Tikki came out and when she saw the worried expression on Mari's face she knew what it was about. "It's alright Mari." Tikki sounded so understanding.

Adrien on the other hand couldn't find Chloe. He was worried if she had become an akuma. He didn't think about it when he heard faint screams somewhere. He went to a alley and let plagg out of his jacket. "Can I eat first, I'm hungry." plagg said "We don't have time, PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"

They both arrived on the scene at the same time. "What's going on?"

"hahahah I'm Dark Princess." Both at the same time said "CHLOE!" they both looked at each other and said "You know her?" "Yes of course I know her she goes to my school." "Chat the akuma!" "On it m'lady"

"I don't know why my lucky charm didn't work." Ladybug said curiosity hidden in her voice. "Don't worry I have my own lucky charm." Chat said. He opened up his pocket and showed her the bracelet. She gasped. "C-Chat w-where did you g-get that?"

He looked at her confused. "Why do you want to know m'lady. Are you jealous?" Chat said with a Cheshire cat smile. "CHAT I'm being serious! Where did you get that?" He stepped back in shock but said "I got it from a classmate named Marinette. Why?"

"Ummm... No reason." She said "let's just keep fighting." after the fight.

"Pound it." The duo said exhausted from fighting. Their miraculous beeped. "Time for me to bug out." Ladybug said.

"But bugaboo." Chat said sadly. Marinette landed in her room. "Adrien is Chat. Chat is Adrien. Sweet Adrien is the obnoxious cat." Tikki rubs her head lightly. "Oh Mari you're ok." Tikki said reassuringly.

"I wonder why Ladybug ran away like that?"Adrien said sighing. Plagg said "Who knows maybe she found out who you are?" Adrien sighed "Don't be dumb Plagg."

"Wait a second if chat flirts with ladybug Why can't I flirt with Adrien." Marinette said cautiously. "Marinette don't get revenge." Tikki said. "Well I would just be having a little fun" Marinette had a plan.

It was the next day Alya was waiting at the top of the steps with Nino. Marinette was waiting around the corner to have Adrien get out of the car.

Adrien got out of the car. He was nearing the steps when Marinette tripped he caught her. "Wow I guess I'm falling for you huh." She giggled as she saw his face turn into a blood red.

She could hear Alya and Nino cackling and snorting. Adrien just stood there and was frozen. Marinette got up and walked over to her laughing friend.

Alya and Mari went inside the school and went to there class. Nino went up to Adrien still laughing "Hey dude you alright?" Adrien sighed "yeah." They where walking to class.

In the middle of class Marinette said to Alya "It really sucks I didn't get paired up with Adrien for chem class. He and I have such great chemistry. She giggled as Adrien started coughing on his own spit.

He never thought he would be so happy to have a lunch break. Adrien went to his locker to get a drink from his water bottle. Marinette said to Alya "Watch this." Marinette went behind Adrien and said "It's really hot out and I'm thirsty."

He accidentally spit all the water he had in his mouth into his locker. He accidentally let go of his water bottle. He turned around but she was already gone. He wiped up the water. He came back and there was a girl with his books in her arms. "uhh are these your books?"

Adrien smiled "yes actually." she gave him the books and said "I umm saw them on the ground and I didn't want them to get trampled. Oh where are my manners. I'm Evergreen."

"I'm Adrien." "Nice to meet you Adrien." Evergreen said smiling. "I actually just transferred here and I have no idea where I'm going can you please take me to Mr. Damocles please." Adrien noticed she felt lost and said "Of course follow me."

*That was an awesome chapter to right more coming tomorrow*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Here you are." Adrien said to Evergreen. He gestures at the door infront of him. "Thanks again Adrien." said Evergreen she smiled.

Adrien went to class and saw Marinette amd Alya were at there seats. He blushed like a cherry but went to his seat anyway.

Mrs. Bustier said "We have a new transferred student! Everyone meet Evergreen. Tell us a little bit about yourself.

" Hi I'm Evergreen and I love comics, I have 3 horses." Mrs. Bustier said a little exited "What are your horses names, breed, and how old are they!"

"My oldest horse's name is Buttercup. She is a Palomino and she's 19 years old. My middle horse's name is Fiery Inferno. He is a Red Roan and he's 15 years old. My youngest horse's name is Icy Meadows. She is a Blue Roan and she's 11 years old."

"Wow very nice. Now I'm gonna let if you need to look up the pictures of Palomino, Red Roan, and Blue Roan."

Everyone gets on their phone to look it up.

"Ok time's up. Evergreen you can sit next to Nathanael."

"Ok thanks." She sees Adrien and waves. Adrien waves back. A jealous Marinette sees everything. Marinette taps Adrien's shoulder. "You know we taste our tongues everyday but I wouldn't mind tasting yours for a change."

Adrien said while his voiced cracked "M-Mari." She laughed and said "What's the matter kitty." he went stiff and said "W-What did you call me?" Marinette sighed "I called you kitty what's wrong with that." She said while grinning like a cheshire cat.

Adrien mumbled "Why are you calling me kitty?" Marinette giggled "because I know your secret."

After the class ended Adrien grabed Marinette's wrist and dragged her down the hall. "How did you find out?"

She pressed her forehead against his and whispered "I have to tell you a secret." He blushed like a cherry. She trailed kisses by his jaw line. She whispered in his ear "I'm ladybug.

*There is more tomorrow and see his reaction*


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?" Adrien said panicked."I'm ladybug and I know your Kitty." Said Marinette.

"How did you find out?" Adrien asked."Remember the bracelet." Adrien gasped "Oh did you want it back?" Marinette shook her head "no it's okay you can keep it."

Evergreen walked by. "Oh hi Adrien. Umm Marinette is it." Marinette was confused for a second "Uhh yea aren't you the newbie? How about I show you around if you haven't already."

Evergreen was wearing a blue plaid shirt unbuttoned and a blue tank top underneath and jean shorts. "sure I'd love to."

Faint screams all of them said "I forgot something in class oh wait nevermind the bathroom wait what" Marinette said "I left something in the classroom." and bolted "I have to go to the bathroom" Both of them said. marinette said"TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

Evergreen said "Trixx am I here to help them?" Trixx said "Maybe you aren't maybe you are."

Chat noir and Ladybug appear. They are half way done through battle when the real volpina comes in and uses illusions to trick the akuma. The real one gets right next to Chat Noir and Ladybug. "I'm here to help."

Both of them said "really Lila." She said "Lila is my cousin. You can tell I'm different than her because I have lighter skin tone, my hair is in a ponytail, and I'm nicer. I helped you defeat the akuma. My kwaimi's name is Trixx. Do you want to know my real name to?"

Both of them looked at each other and said "sure." "Ok then my name is Evergreen."


	5. Chapter 5

They were speechless. "Well since I told you my identity will you guys tell me yours." Volpina said. "Oh um I'm Marinette." "And I'm Adrien."

"I kind of figured Adrien was Chat Noir because you guys are both handsome. I could also tell because of your eyes. Yours to mari."

Adrien's face was red. Marinette was jealous. The next day at school.

Evergreen went up to Adrien. "Uh hey umm how's it going?" Evergreen scratched the back of her neck. Adrien noticed something.

He grabbed her wrist. She had scars and new cuts. "What's this?" He said worriedly. Evergreen yanked her hand back but Adrien grabbed it again and said "What's this!?!?"

"It's nothing!" She says a little sternly. "No it's not nothing it's something. Do you cut?"Adrien asked worried "W-what no I don't."

"Be truthful. Do you cut?" "Oh there's no point in arguing with you. Yes I do cut." He seamed heartbroken. "Why?" he asked sadly.

Evergreen said shyly. "You wouldn't understand." Adrien asked sternly as if he could take it. "Try me."

"Okay but you asked for it."

"My mom is mentally challenged. When I was 3 years old she threatened to stab me with a push pin. She is a meth cooker. She has a boyfriend who tried to sell meth to someone under the age of 15. She abused me physically and my younger sister. She promises things that are never going to happen. She lies and is manipulative. My dad left me with my mom when I was 4. I live with my great-grandparents. Who knows how long they have to live and that's why I cut myself."

Adrien looked shocked. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Adrien said sympathetically. "You see there is the problem. I don't want people to know because they act all differently around me and I hate when people give me pity."

Evergreen runs away crying. Plagg said "Who knew the kid had problems. She hides it so well... Well I'm hungry. FEED ME!!!" "Not now plagg."

Trixx looked at Evergreen and said. "How come you never told me?" Evergreen looked up tears in her eyes. "I...I am sorry. I just don't like telling anyone and I told him because I knew he wouldn't stop until he got an answer."

I love cliffhangers and the story Evergreen told Adrien actually happened in my life and I do cut the only thing that distracts me is writing fanfiction so thanks for reading more chapters coming soon!*


End file.
